Technical Field
The following disclosure relates to a copy system, a copy method, a reading apparatus, and an image recording apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
There is known a copy system including an image recording apparatus and a reading apparatus communicable with each other. In this copy system, the reading apparatus reads a document to create image data representative of an image recorded on the document and transmits the created image data to the image recording apparatus. The image recording apparatus receives the image data from the reading apparatus and records the image on a sheet, such as a paper sheet, based on the received image data. As a result, the copy of the document is produced.